Life of Heroes 3 (Video Game)
Life of Heroes 3 is a game based of the Life of Heroes RP 3. There are different stories for each listed major characters in the 3rd RP. Openings In this game, there are multiple openings befor comming to the main menu. Aside from the first one, each opening is for each characters in Story mode. Each opening has the equell chance to happen befor going to the main menu. First Opening - The vary first opening. Featuring each characters in Story mode and others, this opening will always happen the vary first time the game is used, and is unskipable. But after the first time, it can be skipable like the other openings. The Life of Heroes 3 theme plays in this opening. Burning Sapphire Opening - Sia's Opening. Sia's theme plays in this opening. Wondering Opening - Crash Man's Opening. Crash Man's theme plays in this opening. Ultimate All Around Opening - Shadow's Openings. Shadow's theme "All of Me" plays in this opening. Mystery Moon Opening - Luna's Opening. Luna's theme plays in this opening. Time-and-Space Opening - Sabir's Opening. Sabir's theme plays in this opening. Investigative Opening - The Chaotix Opening. A remix of the Chaotix them "Team Chaotix" plays in this opening. DNA Opening - Dark Black's Opening. Dark Black's theme plays in this opening. Pure Hearted Opening - Juanita's Opening. Available Stories Modes Sia Sapphire Although Sia is seen most of the time with Crash Man, there has been some chalenges in which she had to face without her most reliable comrad at her side. Enteract as this Aura Energy Guardian of Fire and burn through the chalenges that await her, alone or not. Crash Man Usually seen with Sia, Crash Man has faced situations without her, or his memories, to aid him for an amount of days. See Crash Man's point of veiw in the Life of Heroes 3 RP, including diving into what he's been through while having amnesia. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow was there to fight evil at the start, but a turn of events has begun to turn him into the same hedgehog who was awakened by Dr. Eggman in a GUN base long ago. Play as Shadow and fight through everything that stands in his way from reaching his goals, against either enemies, friends, and relatives. Luna Moonstone Begining with guilt from her actions at the end of Death from Above Pt 2, she then meets and forms what would become Team Mystery. Durring her time with this unusuall team she begins to put her past behind and focus on stopping the dangers that lie ahead. Go through these dangers and overcome them in Luna's story. Sabir Moonstone Separated from his friends, Sabir searches the past for his friends while fighting anyone who endangers the world and his family. How far exacly does Sabir go for his friends and family? And what would he do if something happened to them? Find out while playing as Sabir in this time-and-space traveling ark. Chaotix Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty return in this third RP to stop the Chaos that evil brings. Alied by former member Nack the Weasel, dig into the adventures of these detectives and maybe find some secrets about them. Play as all five members and solve any situations this group will face. Dark Black Thought to be overshadowed in Death from Above, Dark Black makes her return more deadlier and dangerouse then ever. Look into and see all the DNA projects and plans this dark magic sourceress has planed for the world. Juanita the Chameleon Probally the youngest time traveler in record, the first exhausting trip to the past was not even close to prepare her enough for the most daring and risky adventure she might face in her life. With abilities limited and not much weapond experiance, what will it take for this cheerfull yet brave little girl to help her friends face the moutains they must climb to stop what might be her most dangerouse opponent in her life: her dear uncle Shadow. (TBA) Downloadable Stories Kai First seen comanding an entire self-made dimention, find out how Kai gained the power to overpower his brother Pinkster and now ex-girlfriend Aris. Red Bloodstone One of the most soluted anti-heroes has returned, but this time with no alien allies to help him. So what will Red have to face now that he's back to being a lone wolf, er... Hedgehog. And what new allies and secrets will be found? Yoko Sniper Found separated from her best friends Sabir and Diamond, what has this yo-yo pro from the future been up to? And how did she join the GGs? Find out everything about Yoko's solo adventures in the past with this story. Diamond the Lion With so little of Diamond's appearance in this RP, one must wonder... Where the heck is that lion?! Well, play through this story and find out what Diamod's been through on his own and see if he's brave enough to face the chalenges ahead of him. Past Shadow What? Two Shadows? That's right. After hearing about the prime Shadow's planes, this Shadow from the past now searches for ways to stop himself from hurting the world. That is, if he can... Niko Bellic Niko is one of the recent additions to the plot. A war veteran born in Serbia, he moved to Liberty City to live the "American Dream", though due to recent and not-so-recent events, he hasn't found evidence of one. Niko Bellic, Jr. Claude Speed Steve Steve, a mysterious mute traveler, gets his own story in this game in the form of Undead Nightmare and now the main game! Zombie Marston John Marston comes back from the grave in Undead Nightmare. Zombie Klebitz Johnny Klebitz comes back from the grave in Undead Nightmare. Unlockable Arks These are story arks from the Life of Heroes Secondary RP series that occured durring Life of Heroes RP 3 Sabir's Return to the Bad Future Liked what you saw in this Secondary RP? Well, now you can play through it yourself! Play as Sabir, Salma, and all your favorite character from this story of a ruined future, and rediscover what Sabir will learn from this experiance. Undead Nightmare With all the zombie dudes wondering about, there was bound to be a Serondary RP story about it. And now you can play through as each characters and puts your skills to the test to survive this island of zombies. (TBA) Stages Bosses Sia Sapphire Crash Man Shadow the Hedgehog Luna Moonstone Sabir Moonstone Chaotix Dark Black Juanita the Chameleon Kai Red Bloodstone Yoko Sniper Diamond the Lion Past Shadow Niko Bellic Sabir's Return to the Bad Future Ark Undead Nightmare Single Player Modes of Gameplay Story Mode Choose to start or continue a story for characters you've unlocked or downloaded. Mission Replay Replay missions you've played before from the Story Mode. Multiplayer Modes of Gameplay GTA Fight Each player chooses a Grand Theft Auto character they've unlocked to play as. Then, the goal is to get as many kills as possible before the timer runs out to win. This mode is still being worked on. Below is a current list of characters selectable: *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Philips *Claude Speed *Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic, Jr. *Zombie Marston *John Marston *Zombie Klebitz *Johnny Klebitz Category:Videogames